The Ring Curse reposted
by MarikRules
Summary: I’m once again reposting this. Summery: Marik is a reporter at his school. When there’s a roomer of a cursed tape and Tristan mysteriously dies. Marik decides to investigate.
1. Default Chapter

MarikRules- Once again The Ring Curse was removed But like I said I'll just keep reposting.

Anyway I don't own anything as you should know. Now on to the fic.

Summery: Marik Ishtar is a reporter at his school. There's talk of a mysterious videotape that kills you when you watch it. Marik doesn't believe it at first. But when Tristan mysteriously dies. Marik investigates and finds that the tape is behind it. Now he must discover the mysteries behind this tape and he only has 7 days to do it.

MR- just like a movie trailer huh?

00

0

Cast

Marik is going to be Rachel

Yami Marik will be Aidan (I have yet to figure out how this will work in the sequel. Those who've seen it get what I mean.)

Due to demand Serenity will be Samara

Joey will be Richard Morgan

Mai will be Anna Morgan

Bakura will be Noah

Ryou will be Beth (Noah' s girlfriend)

Tristan will be Katie

Duke will be Beca

And everyone else will just be random characters. Now to the story.

Chapter 1 Roomers of a Curse

It was a normal day at Domino High School. Yugi was talking with his group of friends. "Oh, if I don't get a good story soon, I'm getting thrown off the newspaper." Marik complained. "We are you on the news paper comity anyway?" Tristan asked. "It's an easy A." Marik responded. (It really is.) " I have a good story. Have you heard of they video tape that kills you when you watch it?" Duke asked. "Sort of could you remind us?" Yugi asked. "It's this tape with these freaky images on it. Like images from someone's nightmare. And the second it's over, your phone rings. Someone knows you've watched it. And what you hear them say is… Seven Days." Duke explained. " That's just a roomer." Marik stated. "I can't write a story on a roomer. And it sounds kind of stupid and unreal" "Well I tried." Duke sighed. He noticed Tristan looking slightly nervous. "What's up Tristan?" Duke asked. Tristan looked up. "It's nothing." He stated. He didn't look convinced though.

Later that night. Duke went over to Tristan's house. "Hey what are you doing here?" Tristan asked. "Just seeing if you're alright. You seemed a little freaked at school. What's up?" Duke said. "Well I don't think you'll believe me if I tell you." Tristan stated. "Sure I will. What is it." Duke responded. "Well … You remember at school when you were talking about that video tape?" Tristan asked. "Yeah, what did I scare you?" Duke joked. "I'm being serious I…I think I've watched it." Tristan said. "You're joking right. That's just some ridiculous roomer. What's really bugging you, it is some girl?" Duke said in a joking matter. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. I'm being serious." Tristan said. "Well it's just, it doesn't sound like something that would happen. So when did you supposaly watch this tape?" Duke asked. "Me and some friends found the tape and decide to watch it. We thought it would be cool. But when we played it. All these creepy images appeared and when it ended the phone rang. And it was the person you mentioned that said seven days. We watched it a week ago tonight." Tristan explained. "Haha you really expect me to believe that? That you found the video and don't say anything till I talk about it and then really make it an obveous joke by saying your deadlines tonight? Sorry Tristan but it's just not logical." Duke said. "Well I really am telling you the truth whether you believe me or not." Tristan said. The phone starts to ring. Tristan begins to panic. "You're serious." Duke said looking a little worried. Tristan goes to answer the phone. "Hel- hello?" Tristan said nervously. Then sighed a sigh of relief. " Hi dad." He said. Duke also relaxes. "I'm going to the bathroom." Duke said and walked off. (Yes the victim must be left alone. Haha.) Tristan talks a while and then hangs up. The T.V suddenly turns on showing static. Tristan becomes frightened. He goes and shuts it off. It turns back on, only this time showing a well in a forest clearing. The room around Tristan becomes static and the image of the clearing seems to surround him. He is suddenly in front of the well. Something climes out and jumps at him. (I loved that seine in the Ring Two when he seems to go in the t.v and Samara does that.

00

0

MR- Well good thing I saved these chapters.

Marik- Read and review.


	2. Tristan's funeral

Me- Hi people!

Marik- MarikRules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Ring.

00

0

Chapter 2 Tristan's funeral

"Did you hear what happened?" Yugi asked his group of friends (minus Tristan and Duke) the next day.

"Yeah, Tristan died. And Duke was taken to a mental hospital." Tea answered. "Does anyone know why he was taken there?" Yugi asked. "He supposaly went insane after what happened to Tristan which no knows exactly." Tea answered again. "This might be a good story for me to investigate." Marik said. "Marik! Tristan just died and you're worried about your story?" Yugi replied. "Hey I feel bad for Tristan and investigating might help. We'll know what happened right?" Marik said. "I guess that's true." Yugi said.

"Well we'd better head home it's getting late. I guess I'll see you all at the funeral tomorrow." Yugi said.

Everyone said goodbye and left.

Marik got to his house and went in. "Okay how exactly am I going to figure this out?" He said. "Figure what out hikari?" Marik jumped at the sound of his yami. " Don't surprise me like that ever again." Marik Replied. "Like I listen to you. Anyway answer my question."

Yami Marik replied. (A/N I'm calling him Y.Marik for the rest of the story.) "Tristan died mysteriously and I'm going to figure out why." Marik said. "Right and you care why?" Y.Marik replied. "Tristan was my friend you know." Marik stated.

The next day at Tristan's funeral.

Everyone was there. "Why do you think the coffin is closed?" Yugi asked. "Maybe he got badly injured in a way no one wanted to see." Tea suggested "You think I could go up to his room to investigate?" Marik asked. "You're still planing to find out what happened?" Yugi asked. "Well yeah why not?" Marik replied. Marik heads upstairs with Y. Marik close behind. Marik goes in Tristan's room and starts to look around. He comes across some pictures. He looks though them noticing that the pictures look somewhat distorted. " Wow that's weird. Yami look at these pictures." Marik said. Y. Marik looked through them. " Um what would this have to do with anything?" He asked. "I don't know. Maybe they're a clue." Marik answered. "Maybe we should show them to Bakura. He's a photographer and all." Y. Marik answered. Marik looked annoyed.

"Like I want his help." Marik said. "You're still mad cause he'd rather be with Ryou then you." Y. Marik replied. "Shut-up will you." Marik said. "Besides I need to figure this out a little more before I get anyone's help. Like you said this photographs might not be very important." Marik said. "Maybe they are. See those other kids in the pictures. I think I saw on the news they also died. The same time as Tristan." Y. Marik said. "Well let's take the pictures with us. And go back to the funeral. We'll figure this out later." Marik said. " And I'm way better then Ryou." Marik whispered under his breath. They headed back down stairs. Unaware they were being watched.

00

0

MR-Don't worry those of you who read this It will be updated soon.


	3. Search for the tape

MarikRules- Hey I'm back with another chapter. Now the disclamer.

Marik- why must we do this every chapter. MarikRules does not own The Ring or Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else mentioned that might have ownership already. Now on to the story.

00

0

Chapter 3 Search for the tape.

"You've been looking at these photos for 10 minutes. Nothing is going to change." Y. Marik said. Marik was still looking through the photos. " It's just it's weird. Did they mean for the photos to look like this." Marik said. "Maybe we could try talking to Duke." Y. Marik suggested. " Uh, can we? He's mentally unstable." Marik said. "You mean insane. Ha, well it maybe he'll be able to tell us what happened." Y. Marik said. "Well it's worth a try." Marik answered. And they went to the insane asylum. (That's what it was called right?)

Marik waited in a room for the doctors to bring duke in to see him. In a matter of minutes A nurse entered with Duke. Duke sat in a chair in front of Marik. "I'll just leave and come back in a while." The nurse said and with that she left. " Hey Duke." Marik said. Duke didn't reply, he just looked up and stared at Marik. "Listen Duke I need you to tell me what happened to Tristan." Marik said. Duke just looked at him not really wanting to answer. "Come on Duke. I need to know." Marik said. Duke gave him a slightly frightened look. "It was they tape." He said softly. "What? You mean the one you were talking about?" Marik asked. Duke nodded. "You mean it does exist?" Marik said. Duke nodded again. Marik leaned a bit closer. "Where is it now? Did Tristan tell you?" Marik asked. Duke looked frightened now. "Your not going to watch it are you?" Duke asked. (Yes I know I'm having him talk more then he should.)

Marik thought about this. He wanted to see just what this tape was and if it was really cursed, but would Duke tell him if he said this. "I just want to know." Marik said. Duke seemed unsure. "Please, don't you want me to solve what happened?" Marik asked. Duke sighed. "I don't know exactly where it is, but he said he saw it with some friends. So you might try his house or one of theirs." Duke answered. (I wanted this to be different from the movie but I'm starting to think it would have just been easier to use the cabin.)

"Thank you." Marik said. "Well I'm going to go check it out. Bye Duke" Marik started to walk out. He heard Duke mumbling " I though it was all just a joke."

Marik decide to try Tristan's house first. He checks to see if Tristan's parents were there. They weren't. He made sure no one was around and went in. He went up to Tristan's room and looked every where. But the tape was no where. Marik didn't know where else to look. He started to wonder if the tape even existed. Duke was a little crazy. Then he thought could it be at one of the other kid's house, but who else had watched. Marik took out one of the photos. This one wasn't distorted. But he didn't recognize any of them. Maybe Tristan had their addresses written somewhere. Marik looked around the room till he came across what looked to be an address book. "Perfect." Marik said. He flipped through the pages. He saw Yugi's name, number etc. He saw his information, and he saw everyone else in their group of friends. He got to where names weren't familiar. He looked up one who's name matched one of the kids who died that same night. He got the address and hoped this place would have the tape.

So he wouldn't have to keep wasting his time looking. When he got to the place to his relief no one was there. (do these people not have locks or security systems.) He went in and searched for the tape and there it was in the VCR . Marik took it. Wondering if he should watch it or wait till he got home. It would be safer at home. He had no clue when the parents of the kid would return home. He wondered if he should watch it at all. Could this tape really kill him? Well he'd soon find out. So he took the tape and left the house. "Hope they don't find out I was hear. They need better locks." He thought with a laugh. He headed home to watch the so-called cursed tape. Even though he had a bad feeling.

00

0

MR- Please let them not take this down again.

Marik- Read and review.


	4. The Curse of the Tape

MarikRules-well here's chapter 4. Thank You so much for reviewing BlackJackal. I hope you continue to read my fics.

Marik- and now the disclaimer MarikRules doesn't own anything, not Yu-Gi-Oh, not the ring or ringu for that matter. Now for chapter 4. The Curse of the Tape.

00

0

Chap. 4 The Curse of the tape

Marik got home and wondered if he should watch the tape. "Well I went though all that trouble to get the damn thing, I may as well see what's on it that's so terrifying. Marik went up to his room to watch it. Deciding not to let his yami watch it with him. If it was cursed he didn't want Y. Marik to be killed. He got up to his room. And put the tape into the VCR and sat down. (I'm going to have the tape start out like the movie but change it.)

At first the tape showed nothing. Then a few flashes of static. " I hope I didn't just grab a blank tape, and it's at another house." Marik thought. Just then a ring of light appears on the screen. "Whoa is that suppose to symbolize something?" Marik though. The image changed to running water that had a red color to it. It then changed to a woman in front of a mirror. She had long blond hair and violet eyes and a pale complexion. She turned to face the screen and gave a cold stare. Marik shivered slightly. Feeling as if this woman felt his presence and really saw him. The image changed again to a young girl, with brownish hair. Her back was facing the screen and she was staring off in a distance. "Wow she seems a lot nicer then the woman." Marik thought. But the girl gave him a creepy feeling. The image changed to a man, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was looking out the window giving a hateful glare. Marik backed away slightly.

The images continued, getting creepier by the second. And it had creepy sound effects. In a few images he thought he heard horrified cries. And sound that kept you up at night. And creepy whispers. They were creepy even though Marik couldn't make out what was being said. It showed maggots and bugs squirming around. Marik wasn't sure what that symbolized. (I don't either, never did figure that out. It was shown in the special features but I still didn't get it.) Then it showed the woman from before she was at a cliff and then spread her arms and threw herself of the cliff. That sent chills down Marik's back. It showed a chair in a white room. It then showed a circle of light being covered by something like an eclipse. Then showed a ladder fall. The chair from before was now upside down spinning. (What did that symbolize?) Then the circle was fully closed showing the ring again. The last image was the image of a well in a woods clearing. Then the tape played static again.

Marik stood frozen in place. " Wow, that was freaky." He said. "What exactly was that?" He questioned taking the tape from the VCR. Then minute he did the phone began to ring. "It can't be." He thought and answered the phone. A girl answered. "Seven Days…" And hung up. Marik froze. "It is real." He whispered. He looked up at the T.V and for a moment saw a girl's reflection standing behind him. Marik turned around, but she wasn't' there. He deiced to get the heck out of the room for a while.

00

0

MarikRules- I'm ending there now. End it at a creepy sense. Anyway sorry if these chapters are short. They seem long on Microsoft word. But when I post them, they seem shorter then I intended. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this.

Marik- See the review button please click it and review. MarikRules will appreciate it.


	5. Seeking Help

MarikRules- Back with another chapter. I see they didn't take this off yet. Yay. Okay now the disclaimer.

Marik- I'm sure by now you all know MarikRules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or ringu or the Ring. Now lets start chapter 5.

00

0

Chapter 5 Seeking Help

Marik sat in the living room staring at the tape. "Who would make such a horrible tape? And then curse it?" Marik wondered. " I guess I could let Bakura examine it. But even though he dumped me I wouldn't want him falling under this curse and die." Marik sighed. He had so many questions since watching the tape. Who made it? Who would want to? Maybe some sort of revenge. Why would they make it harm people that did nothing to them? And just who were the people in the video. Were they responsible for the tapes existence? Well he was just going to have to find out. " Heh after this I should consider a career as a reporter or a detective." Marik thought. "Well guess I should head over to Bakura's. Maybe I can curse Ryou with this while I'm at it." He said.

"Hey Hikari smile." Y. Marik said suddenly and snapping a picture of Marik. Marik jumped in surprise. "Hey I wasn't ready. Why are you taking pictures?" Marik said annoyed. "I don't know I was bored." Y. Marik answered. " Hey you moved to much this pictures all blury." Y. Marik complained looking at the picture. " Really let me see." Marik looked at the picture and saw it somewhat distorted. "But I wasn't moving around to make it blury." "Hey this looks kind of like Tristan's pictures." Y. Marik stated. "Oh shit I really am cursed." Marik whined. "Cursed?" Y. Marik said confused. "Oh nothing. I have to go to Bakura's house." Marik said. "Why? You finally going to ask his help about these pictures." Y. Marik asked. "Yes, I am. Well I'll be back in a while." Maik answered.

Marik got over to Bakura's house and knocked on the door. Bakura answered. "Um what are you doing here?" Bakura questioned. "Well thanks for the welcoming greeting." Marik replied. He walked on in. And after a few minutes he started to explain things. " Hahahaha, you expect me to believe that load of crap?" Bakura asked. " Cursed video tape, Right." " Thanks for the support." Marik said sarcastically. "So would you like to watch this tape?" He asked. "Sure, why not. It sounds entertaining. I don't believe in the stupid curse though." Bakura answered. "You seriously don't believe it?" Marik asked. "You know what your problem is? You scare way to easy." Bakura said. "I'm sure what happened to Tristan and the phone call are just coincidences. Like there's really any curse." "Fine here goes." Marik said putting the tape in the VCR. Then pressing play. He then got up and left the room. "I'd rather not see it again." Marik said. He hung out in Bakura's room for a while. Then Bakura entered. "I have to say that was creepy. But in an entertaining way." He said.

The phone starts ringing. "That would be for you." Marik said. Bakura rolled his eyes and they went to the phone. Bakura answered it. "Hello?" Bakura asked. "…Seven Days…" A girl voice answered. "Who the hell is this?" Bakura asked. But she had already hung up. " Okay that was stupid. You set me up didn't you?" Bakura asked turning to Marik. Marik shook his head. "I told you it was cursed." Marik said. "Yeah well. We have some investigating to do then don't we? Okay reporter boy, what you need to first do is try and find out who the people are in the tape. That will help lead you to who made and why. I want you to make me a copy of it as well." Bakura explained. "Why?" Marik asked. "Because I need to study it and I think it's entertaining. Something to scare Ryou with." Bakura said. "Are you going to show him it?" Marik asked. "I don't know maybe. Anyway get me a copy okay." Bakura answered. " Okay I'll get on it."

Marik said. "Well I'm going then if that's all." "Yeah, until we have more information, there's really nothing to do. You have some research to do. We not try looking up who the people are and their location. It will help you find out more." Bakura said. "I of course still don't believe this curse, but if it will make you feel better, we'll look for the curse breaker." " Thanks, well I'm going. See ya." Marik said. "Yeah see ya." Bakura said and lead Marik to the door. Marik left. "I really hope he gets Ryou to watch it." Marik thought wickedly. "And if we find the curse breaker I'll make sure to keep it from Ryou till the seven days are up. Then Bakura will be all mine. Ahahahahaha. Okay maybe I'm being a little evil. Bakura would hate me for sure if I did that. Oh well, I guess I'll make a copy of this. And get to researching." Marik said. And headed to the library.

00

0

MarikRules- That's all for now.

Marik- Read and review.


	6. More Mysteries Accrue

MarikRules- Yay I got some reviews. Thank you SiriusIsthar and unknown. I hope you continue to read and like this. Wow I haven't updated for a while. Major writer's block. Thank you again for the reviews.

I hope I continue to freak you out Unknown. Just kidding. Okay on to the story.

Marik- And once again MarikRules owns nothing.

00

0

Chapter 5 More Mysteries Accrue

Marik got to the library. "Okay now what exactly am I looking for? Can't just go up to a librarian and say Hi I found this creepy tape and want to know more about it." Marik thought. "Oh yeah I'm suppose to make a copy for Bakura."

Marik went to a room for viewing and copying tapes. Marik sighed as much as he didn't want to see the images again, he had to make a copy. Marik put the tape in. Then a blank one in the copier slot. Marik turned his head slightly when the ring of light appeared. He then gave up and began to watch it. Some images appeared that Marik had not seen the first time. It showed a new image of some sort of building like an organization. Marik jumped back at an image of a distorted looking person who had jumped at the screen and seemed to be glaring at Marik or so it seemed. The images continued and soon showed the well again. Then turned off. Marik was shaking. "Where did those images come from? They weren't on the tape the first time I watched it." Marik said.

He then heard soft creepy whispers. He became frighten. The whispers were getting louder. He looked all around the room. But there was no one in there. He then heard giggling. A little girl's giggling. Marik ran to the door of the room and started to open it. It wouldn't open. The lights dimmed and went out. "Help! Someone!" Marik shouted. The giggling continued till the small girl voice whispered "Six days left…" Then everything was silent. The lights came back on. A librarian opened the door. "Um is everything alright sir?" She said a little confused. "Yes, it was nothing. The door was just stuck and I freaked. That's all." Marik explained. "Alright if you need anything just ask." She turned and left. Marik sighed, took the taped and left.

Marik went back to Bakura's, not wanting to stick around the library. He'd do research later "There is something definitely wrong with this tape!" Marik shouted still freaked with the library thing. Bakura rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "I was at the library coping the tape. All these new images appear. Then when it's finished I started hearing voices. Then giggling. Then I was locked in the room and the lights went out and that girl from the phone said I have six days left." Marik explained looking really scared. "Funny, now let me see the tape to see if this is true." Bakura said putting in the copy. To Marik's relief there were no new images, well that he hadn't seen. The ones from the library were on there though. Bakura looked amused at this though. "Well that's interesting. Are you sure you didn't add these?" He asked. "Of course not. I don't even know how I would." Marik argued. "I was joking. Did you get any information?" Bakura asked. "No I was to freaked out to stick around." Marik answered. "Well hehe, looks like you've got some more info to look up. That building it showed. If you can find the location maybe it will give some answers to other questions we have." Bakura explained. "Yeah I'll look more up tomorrow. I think I'll head home now and get some rest. This is starting to stress me out." Marik said.

"Hey Marik, whats up?" Ryou entered the room and greeted him. "Nothing really." Marik answered. Hiding a low gnarl under his breath. "Hey want to watch this creepy tape Marik has?" Bakura asked. Marik lit up a bit. "Yeah it's cool." Marik said with a smirk. "Um okay, why not?" Ryou said. Marik plays the copy again for Ryou. When it ended Ryou was looking terrified. "That was the creepiest thing I ever saw." He stated. The phone began to ring. "Oh I forgot to mention. …It's cursed." Marik said with a smirk and gave a small laugh as he walked out the door. But he was there long enough for Ryou to pick up the phone and hear "…Seven Days…"

00

0

MR- And that's where I'll stop. I hoped you liked it. I won't take as long to update the next chapter. The giggling I got from listening to the Ring soundtrack. Kind of funny. I was listening to the ring soundtrack to give me inspiration. There this one track that plays the tune from the music carousel Samara had. And then plays creepy music a while then you hear children giggling. That where I got the idea. Well I hoped everyone liked it.

Anyone that reviews Marik and Ryou will kiss you or whoever else you want .

Marik and Ryou- Hey don't volunteer us for anything.

MR- To late Review please.


	7. Nightmares and Research

MarikRules – wow so many reviews Thank you HottieMarik, FlamongoDude and Kimyo. Well we got reviews, so guess what Ryou and Marik. You have a lot of kisses to give.

Marik and Ryou kiss Kimyo.

Marik And Ryou kiss HottieMarik

Okay FlamongoDude I'm not sure if you're a guy or not I'm assuming by the dude in your name you are. But if you wanted them to kiss you please review and say. And don't worry Kimyo, I have not yet deiced Bakura's fate. Maybe I'll twist things around and have someone else die in Bakura's place. Okay now on to the next chapter. Hope you liked the kisses.

Marik – MarikRules owns nothing, not yugioh, the ring or ringu, or anything else.

00

0

Chapter 7 Nightmares and Research

Marik continued on home. "I hope we find the curse breaker before it's to late. Well even if we don't, at least I'm taking Ryou down with me." Marik said. He got to his house and went in. He sighed. "I think I'll go lay down." "You alright hikari?" Y. Marik asked somewhat concerned. "I'm fine, just tired. I think I'll go to bed. It's kind of late." Marik answered. "Goodnight then." Y. Marik said. "Night." Marik answered. He went up to his room. He laid down on his bed and soon dozed off.

Marik woke up and deiced to get started on research. He then started hearing the whispers again and panicked. He ran out of his room. "Yami? Where are you? I'm feeling scared." Marik said looking for his Yami for comfort. He walked around. He walked into a room. And everything seemed to change. He was no longer in his house. He was in some corporate room. "How the hell did I get here?" Marik wondered. He began to ran through the building. He heard screams and moaning. He was panicking. He came across a room. He deiced to enter. When he went in, he noticed it was the white room from the video. He looked around. He saw the chair. But it was turned around and someone was sitting in it. He walked up to the person. It was the girl. She immediately spun around her hair hiding her face. She grabbed hold of Marik's hand. She giggled in a creepy manner. Frightening images filled Marik's head. Then the girl said. "You've got five days left."

Marik jolted awake. He was awake for real this time. "Whoa, now she's giving me nightmares? Can't I get any breaks?" Marik said. He felt a stinging feeling on his arm. He looked at his wrist and saw a hand mark that seemed to be burned into his wrist. "Is this supposed to mean I'm officially cursed? Great." Marik said.

He looked at the clock. It was about 8:30 am. "Well may as well get up. I guess I'll start research today." Marik said. He grabbed the tape and headed bake to the library. When he got there he got some books that might have the building from the video. He looked through about three books. "There's nothing here." He thought.

He suddenly found a picture that resembled the building. He began reading. Katasya Organization. Lead by Joseph Wheeler. This organization held an experimental study of people with supernatural powers or psychics, as they are better know as. It also helped people with mental issues. It was shut down after a terrifying event. Many people began suffering horrible hallucinations. They would see horrible images of death and such. Others went out of their minds. Some even suffered death. The cause was never found. The organization was closed down immediately.

"Well that sounds freaky." Marik said. So someone from that organization could have easily made this tape. He flipped the page to see a picture of Joseph Wheeler. To his surprise it was the man from the tape. Okay he wasn't that surprised. "Could he have made that tape? But why?" Marik said. He deiced to go on the internet and find out more about this Joseph Wheeler. He got up and went over to a computer. He wondered if This man was still around. He didn't know how old the tape was. But if the man was still around, maybe Marik could get an interview in. Then again if the guy was the maker of the curse, it probably wasn't the world's best idea to get an interview. Well he'll figure it out when he got there. Right now he had to find out more about this guy.

00

0

MR- well that's all for right now. I hope you all like this. Let's see how else can I bribe you to review.

Marik- I don't think it was the bribe, that made them review. Considering Kimyo is the only one that mentioned it.

MR- Well in that case I'll just try the kisses again. Review and your favorite character will kiss you.

Marik- Please review.


	8. Who is Joseph Wheeler

MarikRules- Hey back with another chapter. Okay I'm running low on ideas so don't hate me if this doesn't turn out good. Anyway I'm assuming Kimyo wants Bakura to kiss her.

Bakura- Heck no, I'm not kissing anyone.

MR glare- Do it. And while your at it do the disclaimer.

Bakura, sighs. Kisses Kimyo, MarikRules owns nothing you should know that by now. Now get on to the fic.

00

0

Chapter 8 Who is Joseph Wheeler. (Got that from the seen who is Anna Morgan)

Marik typed on a search engine Joseph Wheeler. A few web sites showed up. Mostly about the organization. Marik sighed. "Okay let's try, information about Joseph Wheeler." Marik said typing that in. More web sites came up. He clicked on one. There it wasn't much help. It mainly read. _Joseph Wheeler was the head leader and creator of Katasya organization. Not much is know about his personal life as he is a very private person. Some say he was responsible for the incident at the organization. What is known is he's only family is his wife Mai Wheeler. His house is located somewhere in Domino City regions_. Marik became some what hopeful. There was a chance of finding his house. On thing caught Mariks attention The article was written in present tense. That meant this guy might still be alive. The date of the article was somewhat old. But it was good enough to give him a lead.

He decide to look up Mai Wheeler. He clicked one of the sites. It read _Mai Wheeler was the wife of Joseph Wheeler of the Katasya Organisation. She was an employ of the organization, it is said she too processed powers of the supernatural. She was also among those affected during the incident at the organization. It says a few months later she committed suicide. Reasons are unknown, we are certain it had nothing to do with the incident._ It showed a picture of her. It didn't surprise Marik at all that it was the woman from the video. "Okay but if Mai and Joseph were married and seemed to have no other family, Who was that girl from the tape?" Marik said. "Maybe she was a patient." He thought. He decide to look up the location of the organization. He got the address and decide to head home.

He decided to stop by Bakura's house. He went over and let himself in. "Hey Bakura." He greeted. "Um who said you could come in?" Bakura asked annoyed. "I did, anyway I have some information." Marik said. He looked over at the couch and saw Ryou siting there whimpering. Bakura rolled his eyes. He's been like that since he watched that stupid tape. He's complaining he hears voices." Bakura explained. "Voices, like a girls voice telling you how much longer you have?" Marik asked. Ryou nodded. "I've been hearing them to." Marik said. Bakura rolled his eyes. "I haven't heard anything. Oh here's the copy you made back. I made my own copy." Bakura said. "What another one? Why?" Marik asked. "The numbers on the original and the copy were screwed up. I wanted to see if it would do it again." Bakura answered. He smirked. " I made it last time you were over. You didn't notice that the tape you played for Ryou didn't say copy on it like your copy?" Bakura asked. "No I didn't. Well I'll take this home then." Marik said.

"Anyway you said you got some information. Let's hear it." Bakura said. Marik explained to them about what he read. "Well, that doesn't really say much about the video now does it?" Bakura said. " Not really but I'm trying. I figure we can go to the organization and investigate. Maybe even find the house." Marik said. " Not a bad idea, we'll do that. Let's say tomorrow we meet here and go over what to do then?" Bakura said. "Sure see you tomorrow then." Marik said as he got ready to leave. He looked back at Ryou who was still whimpering and smirked. Then turned and left. On the way back to his house he started hearing the whispers again. He started walking faster. This encouraged the voice to get louder. Marik started running. He got to his house and ran inside. He waited expecting for the voices to have followed him.

"What's wrong?" Marik jumped and turned towards his yami. "Don't do that." He said. "I was just asking. What's your problem?" Y. Marik asked. "It's nothing, I thought someone was following me." Marik answered. "What? Let me check." Y. Marik opened the door to make sure no one was around. "If someone was following you don't you think you should call the police?" Y. Marik asked. "No it's fine. I'm just a little shaky it's nothing." Marik answered. "You sure your alright?" Y. Marik said looking worried. "I'm fine, don't worry." Marik answered, even though he was far from alright.

00

0

MR- I'm ending it there for now. I kind of just throw in the part about Bakura's copy. I want to save Bakura. It was originaly Marik's copy Ryou watched. But if I did that Marik would be safe and I can't use the creepy voices anymore. Besides in the movie it plays out Aidan watched Rachel's copy. Don't worry I will not let Yami Marik die. Dang I still need to figure out how to do the sequel. Anyone who has seen it, help me out with some ideas. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

Marik- Please Review. The more you review the more she's encouraged to update faster.


	9. Explanations and comfort

MarikRules- Hey people, I'm back. Schools ending yay but sadly, my computers down. I've been using the schools so I won't be able to update when schools out for quit a while. But don't worry I'll figure something out. And after this I'm updating Garden of Spector for those who are reading that. Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry Lady N. Sain Shadow that the first few chapters aren't very original but please keep reading it does get better. Thank you very much for your reviews HotieMarik and Kimyo. And as you requested Kimyo,. Yami Marik! Goes and drags Y. Marik out.

Lets Kimyo glomp Y. Marik. Hey Y. Marik while you're here do the disclamer.

Y. Marik- Why should I? (Gets glared at by MR) sigh MarikRules doesn't own anything. Now read this story.

00

0

Chapter 9 Explanations and comfort

Marik sighed and went to lay down. "What are we suppose to do? I'm not sure even going to the place will help much." Marik sighed. A giggling sound was heard. "_Soon you all will suffer_…" That same voice whispered. Marik jumped up and looked around the room. "Who are you!" Marik shouted. "Hikari what's wrong?" Y. Marik said. "It's nothing!" Marik replied. "I'm getting sick of you telling me it's nothing. Something is clearly bothering you. Tell me!" Y. Marik said. Marik sighed. "Fine you win I guess I should tell you." Marik said. They went into the living room and sat down.

"Do you remember how I said I wanted to figure out how Tristan died?" Marik said. "Yeah, is that whats bothering you?" Y. Marik asked. Marik nodded. "You see I found out what happened. At first I didn't believe it, but now I know it's true." Marik explained. "What's true? What are you talking about?" Y. Marik questioned. " It was a curse. You see theres this video that kills you if you watch it. What happens is when you watch it there are this freaky images. I think they're trying to say something. And when the tape ends your phone rings and a girl says seven days and your suppose to die seven days later." Marik explained. He then looked down sadly. "I watched it. So did Bakura and Ryou. I've only got four days. Bakura's got five and Ryou six. That bitchy girl reminds me each day I come closer to my end." Marik sighed. "And your sure that how Tristan died, and your suppose to meet the same fate?" Y. Marik questioned. "That what Duke said happened to Tristan and now that I've see the tape and all, I believe it." Marik said.

"Let me see it." Y. Marik said. "What! Yami no!" Marik shouted. "Come on, I'll help you find the curse breaker." Y. Marik responded. "You don't have to watch the tape to do that." Marik said. "Relax I want to. If you go down I want to go with you." Y. Marik said. "Please Yami no." Marik said. "Don't argue just let me see it." Y. Marik said. Marik sighed, knowing his Yami wouldn't back down. He took out the copy Bakura gave him back. He handed it to Y. Marik. Y. Marik put it in the VCR and played it. The ring of light appeared again. It played as normal. Then it showed images of a stone wall. The screen seemed to swirl around the place to show the walls were all around. That whoever was in there was trapped. It then showed finger nails scratched into the walls. It went to other images from the tape that were familiar then the screen seemed to flood with dark water. It showed new images of the girl. She was mainly in a white room. More new images appeared. Then the tape returned to normal and ended.

"Well that was freaky." Y. Marik said. He noticed Marik shaking. "What's wrong I thought you saw this already." He said concerned. "Those images. There were more. This is the second time it's happened." Marik said. "Maybe its incase you find the curse breaker if you watch it with new images it will curse you all over again." Y. Marik said. He was about to explain more till the phone rang. "I'm guessing that's for me." Y. Marik said and went to answer it. He picked up the phone. "Seven Days…" The girl said. "Go to hell!" Y. Marik replied and hung up the phone. Marik sighed. "Why is she cursing people like this?" He said. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry my hikari." Y. Marik reassured. "Your right." Marik said thankful for his Yami being there to comfort him. "Well it's getting late, let's get to bed, we have to meet Bakura tomorrow." Marik said. "Okay." Y. Marik replied.

Marik headed up to his room and jumped back. On the wall were written _Water play…water play…it will never end._ (From ring manga, don't own.) Marik stepped away from the door of his room. He couldn't sleep in there. She was there. He knew she was. She was always there, everywhere. Watching him. Laughing at him. Taunting him. He ran away from the room. He went to his yami's room. Yes he was under the curse too. But Marik refused to be alone with that demon or whatever she was.

"Um Yami, Can I sleep with you?" Marik asked feeling slightly childish, but wanting the comfort of his yami and not having that girl haunt his dreams again. Y. Marik sensing this smiled and said. "Of course, if it will make you feel safer." And with that they headed off to bed. " _Nothing can help you. You'll never find safety. You can't hide from me_…" Was the last thing Marik herd before falling alseep.

00

0

MarikRules- Yay theres another chapter. Wow it's late do I have time to update Garden Of Spectors?

Marik- That depends am I at all going to die in it.

MR- I don't know, I've bearly started it. Read and review. And read my new current Yu-Gi-Oh fic Garden of Spectors. (Spector is another word for Ghost right? I hope so.)


	10. Searching For Answers

MarikRules- I'd like to announce I have no idea where I'm going with this anymore. I was using the movie for a guideline. But as you can see I've gotten so far of the movie track, this is going into pure originality . Oh well that's a good thing. Thank you Kimyo, HotieMarik and FlamingoDude for your reviews. Sure Kimyo I think I will put Your Idea with Kaiba in this.

Bakura- MarikRules owns absolutely nothing.

00

0

Chapter 10 searching for answers

Giggling was heard all around. _" Four days…Four days…you will suffer." _Marik was in a white room. Dressed in a white night shirt like outfit. He was on the floor covering his ears. The giggling continued. "Go away, go away!" He cried. _"You can't run… you can't hide. Four more days… you'll suffer like me."_ A girl jumped at Marik. Marik let out a scream as more images filled his head.

Marik jolted awake panting. Y. Marik wake up and looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked. "She won't fucken leave me alone!" Marik shouted. "It's okay. Lets go to Bakura's now. They decided to headed over to Bakura's house. "So you got the address?" Y. Marik asked. "Yes don't worry." Marik answered. They got to Bakura's. "So you ready to go. I still don't think we'll find anything." Bakura said. "How exactly are we going to get in? I mean the place is shut down." Ryou said. "We'll think of that when we get there." Marik answered. They got into Bakura's car. And drove to the organization. "Wow this place in run-down." Ryou stated. "Well lets find a way in." Marik said. They searched around till the found a door slightly broken in. They all got through it. "Um did anyone bring flashlights?" Bakura asked. "I have some." Y. Marik answered. They got out the flashlights, each getting one. Bakura illuminated the room as well with the millennium ring as well. "Okay now what?" Ryou asked. "Maybe there are still some filing cabinets with records." Marik said.

They began searching for a file room. Marik and Ryou started shivering. This reminded them to much of the dreams. They continued down the hall. "There is nothing here." Bakura said. "We can't give up." Marik said. They soon came across a room that looked to be a filing room. They went in. "Hem looks more like someone's office." Y. Marik said. "Maybe it was Joseph's." Ryou answered. They looked around. " What are we looking for?" Bakura asked. "Anything, notes, letters, reports whatever he might have forgotten to take." Marik answered. "Well here's some papers." Y. Marik said holding some paperwork in his hand. "Take them we'll look threw them later." Marik said. They found lots of draws full of stuff. Letters and such. "Wow for a privet guy he sure left a lot of stuff behind." Bakura said. "Hey whats this?" Y. Marik asked looking at a picture of a girl. "It's her. But why would Joseph have a picture of her?" Marik asked.

"For record use?" Y. Marik suggested. "Well I don't think we'll find much else. Lets leave this place gives me the creeps." Ryou said.

They all started to leave. Giggling was heard as they left. _"Better hurry up. Your times running out. Better hurry before theres no way out."_ She said laughing. The building started to shake. "What the hell! Lets get out of here!" Bakura shouted. "We're screwed." Marik said. They tried to find the way out as best they could. "Where is the damn door!" Marik shouted. "Calm down I think it's this way!" Y. Marik answered. They ran till they saw light from the opened doorway. They got threw. Crashes could be heard from inside the building. "Wow that was close." Ryou said. "Lets just get home." Bakura said.

They got back to Bakura's house. "Well that was scary." Marik said. "This hole thing is scary." Ryou respond. "So lets look at the stuff." Y. Marik said. They began looking threw letters and such. "Hey listen to this letter. _Dear Joey,_

_It's Seto. I was wondering, what are you doing over the weekend? Maybe we can get together and have some fun. Your wife doesn't suspect us yet. Does she? If so I'll have no problem getting rid of her for you. And that little brat. Listen whatever you have planed put it on hold. Meet me outside the office tomorrow._

_Love Seto Kaiba_

"Wow, I guess Joey was two timing." Marik said. "That might be what lend to Mai's suicide." "What did he mean by little brate?" Ryou asked. "You think Joey and Mai did have a kid and not told anyone?" Bakura asked. "It could be that girl. And Seto killed her and now she's getting revenge." Marik said. "That's a good possibility but we should get more info before jumping to conclusions. And that doesn't tell us the curse breaker." Y. Marik said. "Well its time we get answers from the source. Is Joey's address on any of these papers?" Marik asked. "Lets look. Um, wait here are some letters addressed to Mai. And theres the address. Let see 629 9th Dragon avenue. Domino, Japan." Y. Marik said. "Hey, I know where that's at." Ryou said. "Excellent. When should we go?" Marik asked. "Lets go tomorrow. I'm hungry." Bakura said. "Can't we go after we eat? I'm runnig out of time. You all have a least one more day then me." Marik complained. "Relax hikari. We'll figure this out before it's to late." Y. Marik said. "Okay." Marik replied. And they went to eat.

00

0

MR- I'm stopping. Writer's block and it's late.

Marik- Read and review.


	11. Interview With Joey Wheeler

MarikRules- sorry for such a late update but with my computer down. Updates will be when every I can get to a computer. And I currently can't thank reviewers individually, because I don't know who reviewed. I can type up chapters but I haven't been able to log on and check e-mails/reviwes. But thank you everyone who reviewed.

Marik- MarikRules owns nothing at all.

00

0

Chapter 11 Interview with Joey Wheeler

"So what now?" Bakura asked. "Lets go talk to this Joey guy." Marik said. "I thought we we're doing that tomorrow." Y. Marik said. "Lets do it now and get it over with." Marik pleaded. "Fine." Bakura said. "But what if he gets mad? What if he is the one that made the tape?" Ryou asked. "Maybe not. I think its that girl who made the tape." Y. Marik said. "But who is that girl and what does she have to do with the Wheelers?" Marik asked. "Not sure. But if we talk to Joey we can show him the picture and ask him." Ryou said. "That sounds great." Bakura said sarcastically. "Hey Mr. Wheeler, I know you have no clue who the hell we are but could you tell us about this girl and this creepy cursed tape. Don't ask where we got your address or this picture. He'll call the police!" Bakura said. " We'll just talk to him a while, you know tell him its an interview for school about the organization. Then we'll kind of ease into those questions." Marik said. "Yeah well, we'll just let you do the talking reporter boy." Bakura said

"Okay lets go." Marik said. "Right now?" Ryou asked. "Yes now. We're running out of time!" Marik said. "Fine lets go." Bakura said. They headed out. They were following the directions on one of the letters. They eventually got to the house. "Wow this place looks kind of empty and creepy." Ryou said. "You think he even still lives here?" Y. Marik asked. The house was big. It was still pretty but it had a creepy darkness to it. "Well lets see if he's here." Marik said. And they went up to the door. "You knock." Bakura told Marik. "Why me?" He asked. "You're the one that was so eager to come." Bakura said. Marik sighed and knocked on the door.

" Who the hell is that. Barely anyone comes around here!" A guys voice said. "And they picked the worst time to. We were having fun." Another guy said. "Do the know we heard that?" Ryou asked. Marik shrugged. Joey answered the door. He looked the same as in his picture. Only wearing a tight black leather outfit. "Wow he's hot." Bakura whispered. Marik glared at him then turned to Joey. "Um hi." He said. Joey narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you? And what do you want. I'm kind of busy." Joey said annoyed. "I bet you are. Is that Seto Kaiba you have in there?" Bakura asked. "What do you know about us?" He asked.

Marik stepped forward. "I'm Marik Ishtar. I'm doing a report on the Katasya Organization. And I was hoping to interview you." Marik said. "How did you get this address?" Joey asked. "Um well." Marik started. "You really shouldn't leave personal letter laying around an abandoned building." Bakura cut in. "And what were you doing around that building?" Joey asked. "Hey I'm the reporter. I should be asking questions. And like I said we're doing a report on the organization. So we went to check it out." Marik said.

"Fine you may interview me." Joey said. They entered the house. Seto was currently sitting on the couch. "Um who are they?" He asked. "Some Kids doing a report on my old organization." Joey answered annoyed. They all sat down. "So what do you want to know?" Joey asked. "Well, for starters what exactly happened that might have caused everyone to go crazy?" Marik asked. "As of now we are still not sure." Joey answered firmly. "Well do you have some theory?" Marik asked. "Like maybe one of the psychic patients lost control of their powers or something." Marik suggested. "We did come up with theories similar to that." Joey said. "Okay, who were some of your patients? I know you worked with both psychic and insane people. But Who were some of the psychic ones." Marik asked. "I'm not in position to tell you private information like that." Joey said. Marik sighed. "Okay, well can you tell me their abilities? Like could they curse people?" Marik asked. "What exactly do you mean by curse?" Joey asked. "Well for example. Uh, could they curse a video tape? Make it where if someone watched it they would die?" Marik asked.

"I really don't think they could something like that." Joey said. "Did you have any contact with any of your patients? Besides Mai. A little girl?" Marik asked. "No, I'm not sure what your talking about. Answer me something. Whats this really about?" Joey asked. "A video tape. A cursed one. Theres this tape. You'er on it. Your wifes on it, your organization and this girl." Marik said handing Joey the picture. "The tape has some freaky images on it. And when you're done watching it your phone rings and a girl says seven days. I have a friend that has died from this tape." Marik explained. "How many copies are out there?" Joey asked. "Well, the original, I made a copy and Bakura made a copy, so three." Marik said. "Wait, I made a copy to. I wanted to see if it would give us more images to go by. And I wanted to see if Joey would want a copy." Y. Marik said. "Great four copies. Did the images change?" Marik ask. "Yes, there were a few more." He answered. "So you have it with you?" Joey asked. Y. Marik nodded. "Let me see it." Joey said. "Wait what if it is cursed and your cursed. I'll watch it with you as well, So we can stay together." Seto said. "Fine whatever. Lets see it." Joey said.

Y. Marik played the tape. It showed the images once again. By the end of it, Joey was looking shocked. The phone started to ring. Joey picked it up. "Seven Days." The girl said. "Go to hell like you were suppose to!" Joey shouted and hung up the phone. "What do you mean by that? Like you were suppose to. You do know that girl." Marik said. "Get Out! Now! Get Out!" Joey shouted. Marik, Bakura, Ryou and Y. Marik left the house immediately. "Well that helped a lot." Bakura said sarcastically. "Hey at least we got to curse him." Ryou said. "Theres got to be some one else we can talk to. Or more information in their house." Marik said. " We can talk to the neighbors. And sneak into Joey's house later when they're out or something." Bakura suggested. "Okay, lets leave for now." Marik said. And they headed off.

00

0

MR- Well that's all for now. I have other updates to do. Like Garden Of Spectors.

Marik- What about your other stories you've forgotten about?

MR- I'll probably get to those when I'm done with this and Garden of Spectors. They're the most popular so far. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12 Explanations

MarikRules- Okay I'm now updating The Ring Curse.

Bakura- what took so long?

MR- shut up. I do not own anything.

00

0

Chapter 12 Explanations

"Well now what?" Y. Marik asked. "Let's talk to someone who may know them. Maybe they'll tell us about that girl." Marik suggested. Everyone agrees. "Let's see. Who could help us?" Ryou said. "Maybe we should look at more letters. See who all sent them and talk to them." Bakura suggested. They pulled the letters out. "So what are we looking for?" Ryou said. "Lets first find a person who's name shows up the most. Then we'll read threw their letters and see how well they knew the wheelers. Then we'll work from there." Marik said.

They looked threw the letters. "How about Erica Valentine. I think she's Mai's sister. She wrote a lot of letters to the family. I think she was also their doctor." Y. Marik said. "Okay, does she live around here?" Marik asked. "Yeah she should be in this neighborhood." Y. Marik answered. Then lets go." Ryou said.

They followed the directions to Erica's house. When they got there Marik went to knock on the door. A woman answered. "Yes can I help you?" She asked. "Are you Dr. Erica Valentine?" Marik asked. She nodded. "Yes, are you sick?" She asked. "No, but we were wondering. Could you tell us about your sister Mai? And her family?" Marik asked. Erica looked surprised. "Why do you want to know about them?" She asked curious. "We were doing a report on Katasya Organization. We talked to Joseph, then he threw us out." Marik explained. "I see. How did you know about me. Did he tell you?" Erica asked. "Um yes, he mentioned you." Marik lied not wanting her to know they were going threw other peoples mail. "Well come in then, I'll tell you anything that I can." She said.

They all entered her house. "So what is it you want to know?" She asked. "Well for starters, who is this?" Marik asked and handed the picture of the girl to Erica. Erica looked at the picture. "Serenity." She answered. "She was Joey's little sister. Joey's parents died when Serenity was a baby. Joey and Mai took her in. For some reason Mai and Joey couldn't have a child, no matter how much they tried. So Mai was thrilled to get the baby." Erica said with a smile. "So what happened? Why doesn't Joey still have Serenity?" Marik asked. Erica sighed. "Joey never did like Serenity. She wasn't like most girl. For one thing she was afraid of water, and she had some kind of supernatural power. Mai started having bad halogenations. She was seeing horrible things. They thought Serenity put them there." Erica explained.

"Was it Serenity who caused the event at Katasya organization?" Marik asked. Erica nodded. "Then what?" Bakura asked. "You still haven't said what they did with her."

"Well they had put her in Joey's organization, since it was for people with her powers. But then she caused that event then they sent her to a physiatrist. I think she's still there." Erica said.

"Do you know for sure?" Marik asked. Erica shooked her head. "Do you know why Mai committed suicide?" Y. Marik asked. "I'm not sure. My guess is that jerk Joey was cheating on her. Or she didn't like the thought of poor Serenity being sent away." Erica said. "Well thank you." Marik said. They got ready to leave. "You leaving? Its kind of late. Why don't you stay the night. I'd hate for you to be out so late." Erica said. "Okay, thank you." Marik said. "I want to go back and check out Joey's house later anyway." Marik whispered to the others. They nodded.

Erica had some spare rooms they were going to stay in. "I'm taking a shower." Marik said as the others were getting settled. He went into the bathroom. And got in to the shower. He was relaxing letting the water rain down on him. He didn't notice the bathtub filling up more then should be. He ran his hands threw his hair then felt some one wrap their arms around his neck and pull him backward down under the water. Marik struggled against the person. As soon as he was able to get his head above the water he screamed for help, before getting pulled back under. "Help!" Marik screamed again and gasped for air before the person pulled him back under. Marik continued to struggle. But was becoming weak from the loss of air. _"Three Days"_ Was heard before he blanked out.

Marik woke up and began coughing. He was wrapped in a towel and Y. Marik was next to him after performing CPR. "You okay? What the hell happened?" Bakura asked standing in the doorway. "She tried to drown me." Marik said. "Well at least your alright." Y. Marik said. "Yeah but I only have three day. She let me know that as she was trying to kill me." Marik replied. "Well lets get to bed and hope she doesn't bother us again." Bakura said. They went into their bedrooms and went to bed.

00

0

MR- Yay another chapter finished. Oh yeah (Grabs Joey.) Be nice and give Kimyo a kiss.

Joey- okay. Kisses KimyouTeki.

Marik- Read and review.


	13. Room in the attic

MarikRules- Hey I know it's been a while. But now I'm finally updating. Well I don't know where i'm going with this. I need to kill off 2 days so my next plan will work. Unfortinatly I will have to kill someone off. But what is the ring with out a few deaths. I so happy, the other day i went to buy the ring at blockbuster and they now have Ringu 2, Ringu 0 and Rasen. They just got them in with the ring two.

Thank you Kimyo for your review. I'm going to still call you kimyo is that okay. I know you've changed your penname a few times. Anyway i don't know why serenity tryed to drowned marik. I was bored and it needed an exciting part.

Marik- MarikRules owns nothing, and never will.

00

0

Chapter 13 Room in the Attic

Marik and the others got up the nexted day. "So now what I only have two days." Marik said. "Well we don't have much to go by. You think serenity really made that tape?" Bakura asked. "I'm not sure. We need more information. But where can we go?" Y. marik asked. "We can try the physiatrist. Meybe find Serenity and talk to her." Ryou said. "If shes alive." Marik said. "What why wouldn't she be?" Ryou asked. "The question is how can she be? She's been around us all the time. She tried to drowned me. How can she be here and there at the same time? And a ghost would be the perfect thing to curse a video." Marik explained. "Well thats not going to help us. Now we have a ghost on our hands." Bakura complained. "Well maybe we can find out what happened to her. And maybe put her to rest." Ryou said.

"Yes that will work get. Hi Mr. Wheeler mind telling us how your sister died." Bakura said sarcaticly. "No we won't talk to him we'll sneek in the house and find some information." Marik said. "So we should just wait for them to leave somewhere and sneek in?" Y. Marik asked. "Yeah that will work." Marik said. "They have to leave sometime." Ryou said. "So lets go wait." Bakura said. They went back to the Wheeler's house. As luck would have it Joey and Seto where getting ready to leave. They watched them leave then hurried in. "So what are we looking for?" Y. Marik asked. "I really don't know. Anything that will tell us something." Marik said.

They looked around then they found a way to the basement. "It looks like a bunch of Mai's stuff was just left down here." Bakura said. They searched around. Ryou was keeping look out for Joey and Seto. Marik saw a book laying on a table hidden under a cloth. "Hey I think I found a diary." Marik said looking at the book. "You think it will be useful?" Bakura asked. "Of course." Marik answered. They look at it for a minute. Marik read threw the first page. "Looks like she started it when they got Serenity. It starts out talking about baby Serenity." Marik explained. He began flipping threw it. It went talked about the hulluosenations(can't spell and no longer have spell check.) and Serenity's powers. It didn't say anything about Serenity's death.

It did say she was sent to a doctor but that was all. It did start talking about Joey cheating on her.

Marik stared at the book. It ended talking about Joey and Seto. You think she killed herself before Serenity died?" Marik asked. "Maybe, but it couldn't have been that far from it. since the girl we're dealing with is a child." Y. Marik replyed. "Well let's head up." Bakura said. They headed up. "Guy's Seto and Joey just pulled up out side!" Ryou shouted. "Oh shit why didn't you tell us when they were up the road?" Bakura asked. "They just came out of no where. What do we do?" Ryou asked. "Quick upstairs. We'll hid in the attic." Y. Marik said. They hurried up the stairs just as Joey and Seto entered the house.

They got all the way up to the attic and quitely closed the door. They looked around. The attic looked like a bedroom. Not a very nice one though. There was a small bed. A small T.V set was on a table. There was faded pink wallpaper on the walls. There were a few dolls scattered around. There was paper, pencils and drawing laying around. The drawings were a little demented and creepy for a little girl to be drawing. "Was this her room. Why so far up in the attic?" Ryou whispered. "I don't know, but remeber Joey hated her." Y. Marik answered also quitely. "So how long do you think we'll be stuck up here?" Marik asked. "Hopefully they'll leave again." Bakura said.

Hey whats this?" Ryou picked up a picture. It looked like a picture of a cabin. Above it was written _Shelter Mountain. Where Joey and Seto are taking me tomorrow._ "Shelter Mountain? Where is that?" Marik asked. "I don't know. Hey whats this?" Bakura looked at the vcr by the tv. A video labled Serenity was on top. "I'm not sure. Hey They're leaving lets take the tape and go." Y. Marik said. They left and headed home.

"So now what?" Marik asked. "Well we should watch that tape, then we'll check out this shelter mountain place." Bakura said.

"I hope we figure this out soon. Tomorrows my last day." Marik said.

00

0

MR- I'm ending there. Out of ideas. The shelter mountain picture was random. I forgot Marik never went to the cabin so how was he going to find the well? It was fast if you have a better idea please tell me and I'll change it and follow that idea.

Marik- Read and review please.


	14. Tape of Serenity

MarikRules- I'm back. Wow it's been forever. Sorry everyone, but with school and all, I just don't have time for anything. Wow I don't know where I'm going with this or where I left off. Thank you for your reviews Kimyo and pink-kiss-candy. And don't worry pink-kiss-candy I have no intention of harming Marik. Unfortinatly some hotties will have to die. Thats how the Ring goes. But so far I have not had to kill anyone yet. Except Tristan but who cares. Well now to figure out what to do next. I'm makeing the tape the same as in the movie cause I can't think of anything original right now.

Marik- MarikRules owns nothing. Nothing at all.

00

0

The Tape of Serenity.

Marik put the tape in the VCR, and turned on the T.V. The tape flashed on. It showed Serenity in a white room. She stared at the clocked doing nothing. Just staring. It changed to a sean where she was sitting in a chair in another white room. Where ever the camera is, its watching her through a glass widow. A man's voice is heard. "So what is it that keeps you awake? You must sleep sometime. Do you dream about something?" The voice asked. Serenity said nothing. "Let's talk about the pictures. How did you make them? Serenity? How did you make these pictures?" He asked. He was holding some pictures with desturbing images on them. "I don't...make them...I see them...and then...they just...are." Serenity said, sounding innocent enough. "Serenity, I need you to tell me the truth okay." The doctor said. "I know its been hard with your sister in laws suicide." "Mai didn't kill herself." Serenity said. "Joey did." "Now Serenity thats not true. Now start telling me the truth. I know your a good girl right? You don't want to hurt anyone." He said. Serenity sighed and looked down. "But I do. And I'm sorry...it won't stop." She said. "Well thats why your here. So that I can help you make it stop." The doctor answered. "He's going to leave me here." She said. "Who?" The doctor asked. "Joey." She answered. "He only wants to help you." The Dr. replied. "Not Joey." Serenity said. "Your brother loves you." He said. "No he doesn't. He doesn't love me or Mai. Just Seto." She said. "Who?" The Dr. asked. "Seto, the man who works for him. They both want me and Mai to go away." She said sadly. "Thats not true." The doctor said but sounded unsure. "But he doesn't know." Serenity said a bit of evilness in her voice. "He doesn't know what?" The doctor asked. Serenity looked up witha wicked smile. "Everyone will suffer." The tape what static.

"Well that was nice." Bakura said sarcasticly. "So can we asume Joey killed her. And he killed Mai? Damn, anything for Seto huh?" Marik asked. "Not sure. Should we check out the shelter Mountain place?" Ryou asked. "Yeah. how long you think they'll be down there?" Y. Marik asked refering to Joey and Seto. "I don't know. Hopefully we won't have to spend the night here." Marik said. "Spend the night in her room. That would be creepy." Ryou said. "We'll wait to see if they go out again. If not then when they're asleep." Bakura said.

"Okay then." Marik said. He glanced out the window in hopes that they were going to leave sometime soon.

Night fell and it looked like Joey and Seto had no intention of leaving. "Well when do you think they'll go to sleep?" Ryou asked. "I don't know. Maybe we should sneek down. Two at a time. The first two goes down and when they get outside wave to us from the attic." Y. Marik said. "What if we get caught?" Ryou asked. "Run like hell." Bakura replied. They decide that Ryou and Bakura would go first. They snuck down stairs. They listened and it sounded like Joey and Seto weren't around at the moment. They made it outside and waved up at the window. Marik and Y. Marik then headed down stairs. Again no one was around. Y. Marik headed for the door. Marik followed till he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"What are you doing in here!" Joey shouted. Damn. Marik thought. "Look I should call the police on you. But I'm gonna be nice and let you go. But I'd better not catch you here again. and I don't want hear anymore about my damn sister. You got it." Joey said. Marik just nodded. "Now leave!" Joey said. Marik and his Yami ran out of the house. "What took you?" Bakura asked. "Ran into Joey. But he let us off, let get out of here." Marik said.

"So now what?" Bakura asked. "Well we should check out this Shelter Mountain inn place. It could give us some leads." Marik said. "Great how do we get there?" Bakura asked. "Uh, damn all we had to go by was the picture. Guess we have to do some research. Lets get back to my house and look it up on the computer." Marik said.

They arrived at Marik's house. Marik got on the computer. "Okay let see Shelter mountain Inn." He said doing a search for it. "Okay found it. Its a cabin hotel place up in the mountains." Marik said. "So how do we know which one they stayed in?" Y. Marik said. "Good question." Ryou replied. "Maybe Serenity will give us another clue." Marik said. "Should we try the tape again? She always seems to change it." He asked. They nodded. They put the tape in. The images were still generaly the same except at Mai sence it changed showing Joey near her watching her fall. It showed the well but in back of the well was a cabin with a number 12 on it. It faced to static. "I swear she wants us to know all this." Bakura said. "No you think." Marik replied.

"Well it's late but lets go head and head out to this place.

So they get ready and start out to Shelter Mountain Inn. They get there and check into Cabin 12. They get in and begin to search. "Okay what are we looking for?" Ryou asks. "Some kind of sign." Marik said. "Maybe where they put her body. Maybe if we findit and put it to rest it will break the curse." "This is not working and its late. Why don't we just go to bed. We're here we still got time and I'm tired." Bakura said. "But Tomorrows my last day." Marik said. "Like I said if we find anything to help its going to be here. So we still got time." Bakura said. Marik sighed. "Okay." He said.

They all went to sleep.

Marik opened his eyes and looked around. Stone walls surrounded him. He was in water up to his shoulders. He panicked a little. _Help me..._ He heard her whisper. Marik jolted awake. It was morning. He looked out the window and saw the well with the seal over it. "The Well! Shes in the Well!" Marik said.

00

0

MR-yes I should make it last longer but I'm just about tired of typing and I hope to get Garden of Spectors updated. Even though I don't know where to go with it. Again so sorry for the long wait. I just have a bad case of writer's block and can come up with anything good. now I have more of an idea for next chap. so it won't take as long.

Marik-read and review.


End file.
